


Incandescent

by OfHealingLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHealingLove/pseuds/OfHealingLove
Summary: It was supposed to just be quick striptease for some quick money - 4000 dollars, in fact. She would never have done it if it weren't for Ino. Two hours, a birthday party, and two hot businessmen who can't stop staring. Never had Sakura thought it would turn out like THIS... Rated M. Threesome. Pure, shameless smut. The author regrets nothing.[Cross-Posted from Fanfiction.Net]





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut!

Sakura wasn’t quite sure how she had gotten into this situation.

Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, was a burlesque dancer, deep into the BDSM scene of downtown Konoha. With her hourglass figure, large, soft breasts, and luscious curves, she was also one of the favorites down at Barium, the strip club she worked at. Although she preferred burlesque shows, Ino liked to show off her body in any way she could, relishing the power she had over the men she danced for. She was so popular that she had been contracted to do private parties eventually. So deep was her obsession with dance, burlesque, and BDSM, she had even convinced Sakura to learn about it and even once participate in a free show for friends only.

Ino said that Sakura had blown the show away, but Sakura hadn’t really thought so. When Ino was on the scene, it was as though the pinkette didn’t even exist.

She didn’t mind though. What she did mind was Ino thinking so highly of her that when she had a family emergency come up when she was supposed to go to a private party, she had recommended Sakura to take her place. Sakura had thrown a fit when she found out what Ino had done, but when she found out that it was just a small birthday party for a few businessmen—who Ino said had great reputations and would never try anything Sakura didn’t want to do—and that the payment would be _four thousand dollars,_ Sakura had relented. It was supposed to be just a striptease and she wouldn’t have to take anything off other than her bra, so while she would wear revealing clothing and possibly reveal her breasts to a few strangers, Sakura felt like four thousand dollars was worth it, especially when her hand-me-down twenty-year-old car was in dire need of replacement. It would be a one-time thing, and she would never have even considered it if Ino’s father wasn’t in the hospital from a heart attack, but in the end she agreed to do it because that was how the stars had aligned.

 Sakura had felt comfortable enough when Ino said it was supposed to be a party of four, and it would only be for a couple of hours. All she had to do was flirt, dance, take of her clothes as slowly as possible, flirt a little more, redress, and then leave with enough money for a decent down payment on a car.

So here she was, outside a large home in the wealthiest district of Konoha, wearing a large coat over the sexiest attire she could come up with. Knowing that she would be receiving four thousand in payment had allowed her to splurge a little on the costume, since Ino’s clothing didn’t fit her petite, slender, and not-quite-voluptuous figure. She couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious at the fact that she was barely a C cup, only 5’2, and most of all, _wasn’t Ino_ , but that was why Ino had told her to drink a couple glasses of wine before leaving her house. She wasn’t driving drunk, not at all, but it was enough to relax her nerves and allow herself to knock on the door to the house.

To her surprise, a butler was the one who greeted her. “Sakura Haruno?” he inquired politely. If he was aware that she was here to strip for his employer, he gave no indication of it.

“That’s me,” she replied with a nod, and he stepped aside for her to enter. She slowly took in the luxurious home; she was only in the foyer, but she could see crystal chandeliers, expensive paintings and sculptures, an enormous and sleek black grand piano, all in the front living room. The floor was a navy blue carpet and the wall were pristine white, blending in seamlessly with the decorations.

“This way,” the butler said, smiling a little as he noticed her admiration of the grandeur of his employer’s home, and then began to lead her through the hallway, up some stairs, and down another hallway to a large room that appeared to be for entertainment purposes.

Sakura swallowed nervously as the butler opened the door. “Miss Haruno has arrived, sirs,” he announced. Taking one shaky breath before forcing away all of her trepidation, Sakura stepped into the room.

Seated around a coffee table were four older men. The one who caught her eye first was a white-haired man with red markings on his face—tattoos?—brownish-red eyes, and a delicious physique. He was the epitome of masculinity with well-formed biceps and a strong, chiseled jaw. She made eye contact with him and his eyes raked over her form coolly. Suddenly, fighting the urge to blush, she tore her eyes away.

The next man, who was sitting across from the first one she had noticed, had waist-length black hair that was spikey and long at the same time. His eyes perused her body with much more interest, and there was an intensity in them that she wasn’t sure if she liked or not, but it certainly flattered her either way. He was handsome on the same level as the white-haired man; he had an angular jaw, full lips, and high cheekbones that gave him an air of pure aristocracy.

The man next to the second was probably related to him but younger; he had shorter black hair, the same black eyes, and similar pale skin. He looked a lot like her friend Sasuke, actually. Vaguely, Sakura wondered if there was any chance they were related, but then decided against it. Sai looked like Sasuke’s twin and they were _most certainly_ not related.

And then, the man who appeared to be the oldest of the four, had long brown hair, warm matching eyes, and sun-kissed skin that said he spent a lot of time outside. He looked decidedly the friendliest and it was he who spoke first.

The butler quietly excused himself as the fourth man stood. “Hello, Miss Haruno,” he said with a smile. “Ino told me you would be coming in her stead tonight?”

Putting on a winning smile, Sakura nodded. “Yeah, she had a family emergency and wanted me to sub for her. I hope that’s alright…?”

This time, it was the man with the long black hair who spoke. “It is very much alright,” he said smoothly, and Sakura felt like he was violating her with his eyes. Despite the fact that it was an intense, invasive look, she couldn’t help but feel a little warmer in her coat.

The man who was the long haired one’s brother snorted. “Madara,” he said, looking at her, “is something of a lecher. You should probably keep your distance.” His tone was teasing, however, so Sakura smiled slightly. This was a perfect time to get warmed up.

“Hmm,” she hummed noncommittally. “I’ll try my best to resist.” She looked coyly over at Madara and he raised an eyebrow, smirking and leaning back further into his chair with his arms crossed.

“As you know, that’s Madara,” the brunet told her, “and that’s his younger brother, Izuna. My name is Hashirama and it’s my brother Tobirama’s birthday today.” He motioned towards the white-haired man.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Tobirama looked like he was pouting almost. Did he not want her to be here?

When he looked at her coldly, Sakura decided that no, he certainly did not want her to be here.

Shrugging it off, Sakura pulled out her iPod. “Do you have anywhere I can play my music?” she asked, trying not to be embarrassed that she had forgotten to bring a player for her device.

“Oh, of course,” Hashirama said. It didn’t seem that this was any particular faux-pas, so when Hashirama brought an expensive-looking iHome over to her and plugged it into the wall, she smiled at him appreciatively and went to plug in her music.

“This really is unnecessary, Hashi,” Tobirama said quietly. Sakura’s hearing was better than he expected, though, and she heard what he had said.

“It’s your thirtieth birthday,” Hashirama argued. “It’s a special occasion.”

“Don’t be such a downer,” Izuna said in agreement. “Just relax. It’ll be fun.”

Madara was suspiciously quiet.

When Sakura had found the track she was looking for, she pressed the play button as Nelly Furtado’s Maneater began to pound through the room.

Taking a deep, discreet breath, Sakura gave every man in the room a meaningful look and a gentle, teasing smirk before undoing the first button of her coat.

 

She was a goddess in human form, he thought to himself as the slim black coat fell to the ground in a pile. Underneath she wore a lacy light pink and black halter top, accentuating her gentle curves and firm, perky breasts. The tight jeans she wore clung to her like a second skin, teasingly revealing the supple curve of her rear and her toned thighs. Her short pink hair was almost purposely mussed as she ran her hand through her hair and tossed her head, running slender fingers down from her breast to her waist in a tantalizingly slow motion and arching her back into the motion.

Madara could already feel blood rushing from his head to his groin.

Then she was approaching Hashirama, who he supposed had been the most receptive to her, but smirked to himself when Hashirama raised his left hand to reveal his wedding ring, clearly looking disappointed.  Sakura gave him a warm, understanding smile, though, and blew him a kiss. The brunet grinned at her flirting and reclined, nudging Tobirama to pay attention. The ungrateful bastard was on his phone, though, doing his best to tune out his surroundings.

Madara saw her coming in his direction and was already envisioning her running her fingers down his chest and through his hair. She would seat herself on his lap and…

And then she leaned forward in front of Izuna, showing off her pale cleavage and stroking her index finger down his cheek. Madara glowered inwardly, hoping that Sakura wasn’t actually taking his little brother’s words to avoid him at face value. At the same time, it was almost amusing to see the inexperienced Izuna’s eyes widen when she tangled her hands in his hair, petting it gently as her breasts came dangerously close to his face. Izuna’s cheeks flushed and he swallowed hard at the lovely sight in front of him. While he was clearly embarrassed by the attention, he was also obviously enjoying every second of it.

She ran her hands from the top of his hair down the back of his neck to cup his chin and leaned in, as if to kiss him, and Izuna’s eyes closed and lips parted reflexively.

At the last minute, Sakura slipped away and danced back towards the center of the room. Madara wasn’t sure he had even seen Izuna looked so crestfallen before in his life, but it was certainly amusing.

She was entrancing in a way he had never found in a woman. She exuded innocence and her face expressed all her emotions clearly, but that made her all the more tempting. She was actually enjoying herself as she shimmied out of her jeans while swaying her hips and gyrating against the air. There was a passion in her eyes that said this was almost a novel experience for her, and the fact that she was inexperienced but putting on such a great show made him start to harden.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

 

Tobirama lamented the lack of texts that would drag him away from this asinine display of sexuality. The girl was probably at least six years younger than him and that thought made him feel uncomfortable, even though it really shouldn’t have. It wasn’t like she was underage or anything.

However, when he saw pink in his peripheral vision, all the discipline in the world couldn’t stop him from looking up. She was in front of him, not making eye contact, but cupping her breasts, still covered by her shirt, and he noticed that she was wearing a sleek satin thong that was hitched high up on her hips, the top of the straps concealed by her lacy shirt.

When they made eye contact, he was surprised by the raw lust glimmering in her eyes. The intensity of her look made his phone drop to the side and it was like he had been sucked into a vortex of passion.

As soon as the phone was out of the way, she climbed onto his lap like the vixen she was and dragged her short nails down his blood red dress shirt. She never broke eye contact and, shockingly enough, neither could he.

Without realizing it, he had gotten pulled into this ardent display of desire. He didn’t even notice Hashirama’s phone vibrating and him silently excusing himself.

Sakura shifted her hips slowly over his groin and he could feel his manhood pulsing. He was growing hard at an astonishing rate. It was all he could do to rest his hands on her hips as she grinded against him wantonly. Her firm breasts were pushed into his face, but he knew better than to touch. _She_ was in charge, and perhaps that was what was so intoxicating about this.

The expression on her face was carefree and happy and it brought out a primal reaction in him. She had still not broken eye contact and a playful smirk quirked her lips as she began to lean in, closing her eyes.

She was in charge, and it wasn’t something he thought would happen at what was supposed to be a simple striptease, but he wasn’t complaining. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward into it, waiting for the moment her soft pink lips would brush against his.

 

Madara watched with amusement as Sakura pulled away at the last moment, stroking his cheek in parting. Tobirama had not been paying attention to her display with Izuna and she had taken advantage of his distractedness. It was exciting to him, because he knew that when it was his turn, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of tricking him.

And, finally, she stalked over to him, her hips jutting out sensuously as she neared him. His cock was already anticipating the feel of her heat against his lap. As she approached, she slipped out of her top and all but threw it to the floor. Finally, her luscious breasts were in view, as she apparently hadn’t been wearing a bra. Her nipples were pebbled and hard, and her pale breasts were perky, round, and a perfect handful.

She took on a different tactic when dancing for him; she touched herself in front of him in a way that couldn’t possibly _not_ make her wet, but she never once touched him.

This went on for a while and Madara was starting to realize that she had no intention of touching him after what Izuna had said. This thoroughly displeased him, but none of his displeasure showed on his face. He watched her with the same lustful, burning gaze and a small smirk, content to just watch…

_For the moment_.

 

The two hours passed easily. Sakura was a little disappointed when Izuna left about half an hour after Hashirama, nodding at his older brother before exiting the room. It was slightly uncomfortable to be subjected to Madara’s passionate gaze while not having everyone else’s to distract herself with. Tobirama was still watching her closely, enraptured, but it wasn’t the same as having two other men around along with him.

Eventually, Tobirama nodded to her and she realized that the two hours were over. She smiled at them before gathering her clothes and going to collect her iPod.

Tobirama fished out an envelope and handed it to her. He was looking at her almost longingly and Sakura almost wished they hadn’t met under these circumstances; she had to admit that he was extremely attractive and she wouldn’t have minded getting to know him on a more personal level. He was as attractive as Madara, but she had seen the wa he was watching her and she honestly hadn’t trusted him to keep his hands to himself…or _her_ hands to _herself_. If she were into one night stands, she probably would have teased him and let him touch all he wanted, but Sakura wasn’t that way. She had already aroused herself on accident and wouldn’t have minded a boyfriend at home to help her relieve it, but unfortunately, she had no such man to do so.

“I’ll be right back,” Tobirama told her and Madara. “Just give me a moment.”

Sakura nodded, suddenly realizing that she would be alone with Madara until Tobirama returned. She frowned slightly but decided it wasn’t that big of a deal. Ino wouldn’t have sent her into a dangerous situation, after all.

Tobirama left and Sakura all but ignored Madara, turning around to put her clothing on again. Even though she had abandoned her self-consciousness for the striptease, she was now flushing in the aftermath at what she’d done. She had never acted so…promiscuously before. It was a new experience, and she had enjoyed it in the moment, but now she was regretting it.

She had just begun to put on her jeans when a strong arm wrapped around her waist just as a hand clasped over her mouth to prevent the startled shriek.

“Shh.” It was Madara. Sakura was stunned for a moment, so shocked she couldn’t even react, and just when it occurred to her to start fighting, a hot hand grasped her left breast and kneaded gently.

It wasn’t fair. She was already wet from her own touches and the feeling of someone else’s touch made heat pool in her stomach rapidly. Madara’s touches were gentle but firm and despite herself, she leaned back into him. When he rolled her nipple between his index and thumb, Sakura’s thighs clenched and she moaned into his hand, relaxing completely.

When he was certain she wasn’t going to scream for help, Madara moved the hand around her lips and trailed it lightly over her right breast, making her tremble, before trailing it down her sensitive stomach to the small thatch of pink curls beneath her thong. The moment he touched her there she bucked instinctively.

His groin was throbbing painfully. Slipping his fingers into her tight womanhood was easy with all of her own lubrication and Sakura’s knees almost buckled when his palm rubbed against her clit heatedly. She gasped loudly when he touched the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her and then her knees really did give out, forcing him to catch her and guide her over to the couch Izuna, Hashirama, and Tobirama had been sitting on previously.

Laying her down, he pulled her thong from her body and quickly pushed his fingers back into her. When he set up a steady rhythm, Sakura let her body guide the way as she bucked against him, moaning and panting with abandon.

It was just as she was about to climax that Tobirama returned.

“Saku-?”

The white-haired man froze upon seeing their compromising position. Sakura startled, trying to push Madara away, but he kept her firmly in place.

“Join us,” Madara offered.

Sakura blushed in mortification and opened her mouth to protest—because she really shouldn’t be doing this in the first place and had been rather caught up in the heat of her arousal, not truly thinking clearly—but then Tobirama easily unbuttoned and shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his toned body. She could only stare for a moment before Madara took this as his assent to join and began to pump his fingers inside her again.

She fought it for a moment, trying valiantly to bring back rational thought, but Madara’s strokes her skillful and soon she was panting again.

Tobirama, already aroused beyond belief at the display, approached the couch quickly and seated himself behind Sakura. She flinched when he grasped her breasts but then he was pinching her nipples and she sighed, bucking her hips against Madara’s hand and feeling the simultaneous stimulation of Tobirama’s calloused fingertips against her hardened peaks.

When she came, it was so powerful that she screamed, thrusting desperately into Madara’s hand to prolong her orgasm as long as possible.

And then Madara removed his fingers from her opening and then slid them towards _another_ entrance.

Sakura flinched at the touch, but then he was kissing her and she couldn’t protest. Tobirama, not having noticed the secondary motion and only seeing the removal of Madara’s hand from her womanhood, reached around and began to work her clit mercilessly.

She had never been more aroused in her life. Even though the probing of her rear entrance was intense and _almost_ unwelcome, it was stimulating her in a way she hadn’t known was possible. Her insides were throbbing and between the firm handling of her breasts, Madara’s exploration, and Tobirama’s fingers now thrusting inside her, she was mindless with pleasure.

He didn’t intend to take turns with Tobirama, and while Madara would never deny himself the pleasure of oral, he had been eyeing her ass since she had taken off her jeans and revealed her tight rear. She was relaxing faster than he would have imagined, since it was clear that she had never had anal sex before, and this pleased him immensely.

He stopped kissing her and, making eye contact with Tobirama, turned Sakura around so that she was facing the white-haired man. Tobirama immediately captured her lips and she settled on his lap. Madara continued to tease her rear so that she would loosen up enough and thanked god he always carried lubricated condoms. They were currently in his pocket.

Eventually, Madara and Tobirama lost their articles of clothing to the floor. Tobirama stood with Sakura’s legs wrapped around his hips and Madara followed. Silent communication, only possible since the pairs of brothers had known each other all their lives, allowed them to keep Sakura intoxicated with pleasure, moaning and gasping without thought.

Sakura, for her part, hadn’t realized that foreplay alone could make someone orgasm so many times. Her body was over-sensitized with pleasure, her nerves raw from passion, and barely noticed when Tobirama picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Just feeling his hot, throbbing member near her core made her pant and she was waiting for the moment when he would be inside her. She could feel Madara still palming her breasts and they were so sensitive at this point it almost hurt, but even then the hurt was good.

And then, suddenly, Tobirama was working on a condom while she was supported by Madara. In the next moment, he thrust inside her and she gasped at the feeling of fullness. He was big, and it was almost uncomfortable, but when he started rocking against her, all thought disappeared.

Sakura stiffened, however, when she felt another, wetter firmness against her other entrance. “Shh, shh,” Madara murmured into her ear, nipping playfully. For a moment, Tobirama’s thrusting halted and Sakura was starting to have second thoughts, but Madara pressed against her and from how relaxed he had made her over the past hour, it didn’t hurt _too_ bad. In fact, a zing of pleasure shot to her abdomen and this caused her to relax enough for him to push inside her.

Suddenly, Sakura was so full she felt like she was bursting. Tobirama started moving first and then Madara did. They didn’t move in synch—almost the opposite—so when Tobirama was thrusting in, Madara was pulling out. Sakura, needing as much breath as she could, pulled her lips away from Tobirama’s and simply let them move in and out of her. Her voice was almost hoarse at this point and all she could manage were ragged breaths and small whimpers.

Her rear was perfect, tight and hot. Madara gripped her waist and held her steady as he pistoned in and out of her, relishing the grip she had on him. He panted into her hair, inhaling her sweet natural scent and only growing more aroused because of it.

Tobirama was in bliss. Every time she orgasmed she nearly brought him with her, her walls clenching around his cock almost _too_ much. He was getting close, and if Madara’s breathing was anything to go by, he was too.

They released themselves simultaneously as Sakura came one final time. Panting and drained, Sakura felt asleep before either one of them could even pull out of her.

Madara smirked victoriously when her head fell back against his chest just as Tobirama glowered.

They pulled out of her and cleaned her up, both taking their part in redressing her. She was relocated to one of the guest rooms, tucked in, and left to rest peacefully for the remainder of the night.

 

When both men arrived at her room early in the morning and before Sakura had awoken, both holding their business cards, complete with cell phone numbers and addresses, they glared at each other simultaneously.

Then, without further ado, Tobirama held out his hand. “May the best man win.”

Madara smirked. “Indeed. May the best man win.”

They shook hands, entered, slipped their cards into Sakura’s purse, and left.

 

Sakura woke up disoriented the next morning. The first thing she noticed was that she was incredibly sore, as if she’d run a marathon. However, she was fully clothed, so…?

Then she realized she was in a room she didn’t remember going to and quickly the memories returned. She flushed.

But it wasn’t mortification. It was arousal.

The night previous had certainly been unexpected, but even though she was sore today and she knew she should embarrassed, she wasn’t. She would never see them again in her life, anyways, so it could safely stay their little secret.

Sakura stretched and yawned for a few moments, letting herself fully wake up, and then gathered herself. Breakfast was the next goal, and it certainly wasn’t going to happen in this house. Nope, she would pass on morning-after breakfasts, if they were even going to offer that, which she doubted. Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse, Sakura quickly and quietly exited her room.

It took longer than she would have liked, but she was able to escape the expansive house without being detected. Her car was thankfully still where she had left it and although her legs wobbled like rubber from the previous night’s activities, she made it home safely.

It was only when she pulled out the envelope of her hard-earned money that two cards fell out next to it. Confusedly, Sakura picked them up.

One was for Tobirama Senju. It had a note on the back that sent her reeling. _Please call me sometime. I would love to take you out to dinner. –T. S._

The other was from Madara Uchiha. An equally stunning note was on the back. _I hope to hear from you soon. There is a lovely diner on 4 thStreet that has the most exquisite seafood. – Madara_

Sakura almost fainted from the shock before putting one of the cards back on the dinner table. He wasn’t right for her. Taking the other, she entered the number into her phone and resolved to call him later that day.

She wasn’t sure what was more exciting—the fact that she’d made four thousand dollars in one night or the fact that there was a very rich, very attractive businessman who she was about to go on a date with.

Either way, Sakura knew that she would never do anything like this ever again. It was a one-time experience and she was satisfied to leave it at that.

She looked back at the chosen business card again and smiled. This was going to be interesting…

**Author's Note:**

> I left who she calls at the end open because I figured that any reader could decide who they wanted Sakura to call. The whole point of this was entirely, 100% smut, so giving a defined partner at the end felt like it ruined it.
> 
> Anyways, drop a kudos/comment/bookmark if you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Ta!


End file.
